


Shared Apartment

by bitchslappedmyself



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Shared apartment, mentioned Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchslappedmyself/pseuds/bitchslappedmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, at least Kuroo thought he was cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something warm and hard

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I had a friend beta look over this and help change it so that everything flows together better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I had a friend beta look over this and help change it so that everything flows together better.

Hinata sighed in annoyance as he rang the bell to the apartment door for the fifth time in a row. Stuffing his hands into his coat pockets, he waited while the buzzing of the doorbell rang throughout the empty hallway. His left hand played with the strip of paper the apartment address was scribbled on. Maybe this was a bad idea. After all, the advertisement asking for people interested in sharing an apartment  simply gave the address – no email or phone number. He had no idea what kind of person lived behind door 137. It could be a pervert, an old man, or a girl.

He shook the last thought out of his head. If that was the case, he would simply apologize and continue on his way. Simple. No awkwardness at all.

Or, it could be an attractive, single male around his age, preferably with a two-three year age difference, who was the one looking for a roommate and he just so happened to become romantically (or sexually, either was fine) interested in the orange-haired, 19 year old, and short for his age Hinata Shouyou.

This time, he laughed at the thought.

He raised his right hand to knock against the door , deciding that if he got no answer this time, he would crumple up the paper and toss it over his shoulder before proceeding with his day and keeping his dorm at the university.

Unfortunately, the door opened just as his fist was coming down and he ended up hitting something hard.

Something warm and hard.

Something warm and hard that turned out to be a person’s chest.

"Chibi-chan, that's no way to greet someone," a playful voice said, scolding Hinata teasingly.

A hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the apartment and closing the door behind them. His back was pressed against the door, the other man leaning over him. Hinata could detect the faint scent of the mint body wash from the tanned skin, droplets of water slowly making their way down toned muscles, his eyes watching them slide lower and lower…

Hinata's eyes widened as he slowly lifted his head to find Kuroo Tetsurou standing before him, an arm pressed against the door above Hinata’s head as a support. His eyes met the narrow ones of the former Nekoma Volleyball Club captain, noting a bit of mischievousness flashing in them for a second. It was the very same man Hinata had secretly admired; the man he had begged for updates on and would drone on and on about to Kenma for hours; the man he secretly wanted to date - and fuck, Hinata thought, fighting to suppress a blush at the very image of their entwined bodies painting itself in his head so clearly; the man he had spent many nights fantasizing about... that man was standing right before him. Shirtless, with a small, white towel hanging loosely around his waist, hair dripping water onto their foreheads, but still maintaining its unkempt style.

Even though three years had passed since their last meeting, Kuroo looked as good as Hinata’s feverish mind remembered, perhaps even better. There was more definition to his jawline, the morning stubble that was still waiting to be shaved off making Hinata's fingers itch to touch it. Kuroo was wearing the smirk Hinata had fallen in love with in his first year of high school, which made his heart skip just the way it used to when he was younger. It made him remember the man's nickname back then, "The Scheming Captain." And right now, Hinata could tell that some sort of plan was forming inside the mind that hid under the messy bed head, giving him  every right to bear that title.

The shorter man gulped nervously and pushed himself away, blushing down to his neck. He instantly shifted his eyes away from the toned chest and towards the floor.

"I-I’m sorry!" he shouted, stammering slightly. His eyes refused to lift from the carpeted floor, finding patterns in the material incredibly interesting: the strands that formed shapes like triangles, squares, weird squiggly lines-

"Hinata," Kuroo said under his breath.

And yet, Hinata refused to move, despite hearing the threat in Kuroo’s voice. He heard a disappointed sigh and felt calloused fingers grab his chin and force his head up, so that nervous brown eyes could met the calculating golden ones. The man's intimidating gaze held him still.

Kuroo leaned in close enough to make their noses touch, the clever smirk never leaving his face.

"Want to share an apartment?" he asked quietly.

Apparently Hinata had agreed, because a key was placed in his shaking hand, along with a folded piece of paper. His head felt as if it might explode when soft lips pressed against his cheek.

"I'll be waiting in the bedroom~," he heard Kuroo singsong.

He watched the man turn around and walk away, pulling the towel off his waist to dry his hair, before disappearing behind one of the doors. Hinata swallowed and attempted to adjust his track pants to hide a growing bulge. The image of Kuroo's ass, firm and looking slightly bouncy, simply refused to leave his mind.

The piece of paper slipped out of Hinata's limp hand and fluttered to the ground, the keys falling quickly in contrast and landing on the floor with a clatter. He picked them both up and glanced over the paper. Instantly, he groaned and slapped his forehead, leaving a bright red mark that stung harshly, but at the moment he could barely feel it. Instead, he was trying with all his might not to call a certain person and scream his lungs out at them.

Hinata’s eyes returned to the note.

_Kenma told me all about your 'little' crush on me ;) Lucky for you, I think you're cute too xoxo_

A bead of water fell from his forehead and landed on the note.

Well, at least Kuroo thought he was cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?


	2. NOTICE

Hey hey HEYYYYYY!

Quick update on this work~

I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT TO CONTINUE THIS SINCE IT WAS MY FIRST FIC and let's be honest, kurohina needs so much more love. 

Unfortunately, I don't have any idea on how to continue this. I've tried countless different beginnings to the next chapter, but none of them feel right. They just don't flow the way they should. 

Which is why I'm reaching out to the people who've read this!! If any of you have thoughts on how this should develop, things you'd like to see happen, any ideas, please comment! I'd love to see them :)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this???


End file.
